Love is sometimes this way
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Love is sometimes quick and sometimes it takes a while for you to realize. Pam and Ryan talk about this as they watch an in love and engaged Karen and Jim. (changes time periods) one-shot and T because I'm paranoid and HAPPY ENDING :)


**So, I suddenly thought of one day what about a Ryan/Pam fic? Don't get me wrong I love Jim but Ryan/Pam just sounds so awesome together. If you're worried, don't be it will have a happy ending because I hate reading terribly sad stories (though I'm known to write them) so…love, it hate it, like it, review it, tell yo friends and enimies.**

**P.s. Bailee, Claudia and Sabrina today was freaking cool**

**And Ryan's still a temp in this**

Ryan walked towards Pam's desk, he rarely ever talked to her, just stared. At first he could tell she'd been heartbroken because when the merger happened Jim had come back…engaged to some girl named Karen. Slowly though he'd noticed she'd begun to act like the old Pam Beesly. The Pam he'd learned to laugh with occasionally and have a crush on.

"Ryan are you alright?" asked Pam. He blushed realizing he had been standing there.

"Sorry I was-" began Ryan.

"thinking, about paper, am I right?" Ryan just laughed.

"So what do you think? I mean about Jim's engagement?" he didn't want to push Pam but if she didn't have feelings for anyone and was free, well he was going to muster up courage to ask her out.

"Karen seems nice I guess. It just happened _so _soon. Like boom Jim's gone, boom he's back and engaged." Said Pam.

"I guess love happens that way sometimes." said Ryan.

"But do you really think they're in love?" asked Pam.

"Yes." Ryan replied immediately.

"Yeah…me too." said Pam as she glanced over at Karen who's hands were sliding over the keyboard her diamond ring glittering like a signal to Pam.

"You, uh don't still like him do you?" asked Ryan stiffly.

"Who? Oh, Jim? Hell no. It's just…it's just. Well he seemed to get over me quickly. Am I that type of person that you can just forget?" Pam said frowning slightly. Suddenly Ryan understood. Pam wasn't upset about Jim moving on, she was upset about how quickly Jim had moved on.

"No you're not! For God's sake Pam don't worry over that. Jim had a school boy crush on you and yes some people end up marrying their school crushes, and lucky them! But the rest of us Pam, it takes time, and Jim was fortunate to know very soon that Karen was 'the one' alright?" asked Ryan finishing his speech quietly. Pam just blinked, set her pen she'd been holding down and rushed off towards the break room.

_Gosh damn-it you sure screwed things up_ thought Ryan sheepishly. He went back to his desk and Jim looked up

"Having fun eating all Pam's candy over there?" asked Jim, laughter in his eyes. Ryan shook his head before opening up his email. Then he looked back at Jim

"Hey dude congrats on the engagement."

"Oh yeah thank you! Karen and I are extremely excited, it's going to be the best." answered Jim.

"Well besides Michael's." said Ryan, and Jim just cracked up.

A few minutes later Pam came back a cup in her hand. Pam had changed while Jim had left, her hair was now in big curls **(AN: like in the newer episodes) **and Jim had realized this. Ryan watched Jim glance over at Karen who was chatting with Phyllis and watched Jim give a small smile.

"Hey Pam," said Ryan walking back to her desk.

"What now Ryan?" asked Pam.

"I was just wondering, wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked nervously rocking back and forth.

Pam stared into his blue eyes, blushed, and barely whispered yes.

-later that night-

"So…I am sorry 'bout what happened earlier today, with me saying maybe some wrong things." Said Ryan.

"No, no you didn't. I just acted like a drama queen, trust me Ryan you've gotten funnier and everything, always knowing what to say." Ryan smiled and asked

"So what's your dream beyond Dunder Mifflin?"

"Honestly? To do art, I want to do this one art program but I haven't gotten the chance to just yet." She sighed "and what about you Mr. Temp?"

Ryan smiled, "Well I'd like to be a successful business person, if I can't escape this company then I'd like to be in their corporate branch one day." Pam smiled stating that those were big dreams as she tool another sip of her green tea.

-2 years from now-

"Hold on Pam, it's alright, it's alright." said Ryan as they rushed through the hospital hallways. The whole office was with them including Jim and Karen's 1and 1/2 year old boy, Allen Drew, and their 5 month old, Casey Marie.

"ugh hurry up Ryan, this is all you're fault it's gonna hurt like shit." said Pam a worried look on her face.

"Alright who's family of Mrs. Pamela Howard?" asked the nurse. Ryan and Pam's mom stepped forward. Pam's dad and Ryan's mom were busy alerting other family and helping friends and coworkers find their way.

-few minutes later-

"Ahhhh" screamed Pam.

"Please Pam push harder." Said the Doctor. Pam squeezed the life out of Ryan's hand and said

"Ugh, I-I can't."

"Try Pam, try!" said Ryan urging her on. Pam squeezed while screaming

"Holy crap!" and then they heard crying. Pam watched as they handed her baby.

"Hello Kendall Ann Howard." she whispered. The baby had red hairs on her head, but they were matted down and Pam could tell her baby wouldn't have curly hair. Suddenly she opened her eyes and revealed big blue eyes.

"Oh Ryan." sighed Pam. "This is the way love sometimes works. It can happen really fast."

Ryan nodded his head and kissed Pam and Kendall's face.


End file.
